ブレイブ ラブ (Brave Love)
by 999sea9
Summary: It take bravery and courage for you to become a kyoryuger. But are you brave enough to love a person?


ブレイブ ラブ (Brave Love)

* * *

"You are forbidden to see him!"

"But Genryu-senpai!"

"Enough! No is no! I will not let my son to get involved in any relationship with you!"

"But Senior!"

And the father of Souji Rippukan slammed the door behind him..

* * *

Souji opened one of the windows, Calling out to Amy

"Amy-chan. Just give up and go..."

"No! I will stay here until your father lets you out!"

"But Amy-chan... It's useless. You know my dad's temper. So, just leave."

"Souji-kun.."

**"SOUJI!"**

And again, Genryu Rippukan slammed the windows and pulled Souji from the windows.

* * *

"Amy! What are you doing here?"

"King, I am pleading to Genryu-senpai to let Souji off.."

"But do you think that he will let him off so easily?"

"..."

"Listen, Amy. Just leave him here. Maybe one day or two days later he'll just maybe stop?"

"But I'm the one that caused Souji to end up with this punishment?"

"And do you think Souji will feel any better if he sees you like this?"

"..."

"Let's leave, Amy."

"..."

"Ok then, if you really insist on staying here."

Daigo walked away and before leaving he turned around.

"It's gonna rain soon lady."

* * *

-Raindrops started falling from the sky, and as each and every raindrop fell, two more fell. And soon, it started pouring heavily-

"..."

_Souji-kun_

_I'm not leaving you here.._

She knelt on the door entrance, while it continued to rain.

...

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING HER LIKE THAT!"

"SOUJI! I AM NOT LETTING YOU PAST! I WILL FORCE HER TO LEAVE HERE NO MATTER WHAT AND IF SHE WANTS TO BE THERE, IT'S HER PROBLEM!"

"She's my friend! And I am not leaving a friend like this!"

"It will not change anything, Souji!"

"No, Father! I will not let her be like this!"

Souji picked up an umbrella and was ready to leave, before his father picked up and bamboo sword and hit his legs.

However, or thankfully, Souji was fast enough to block it.

Unfortunately, the umbrella broke into two.

"This will not stop me, Father!"

And so, Souji dashed out of the house.

The moment he stepped out, he saw a drenched Amy.

"Amy-chan.."

And Amy went over and hugged Souji tightly, while crying in his arms.

"Amy-chan..."

"Souji-kun. I thought i would never see you again!"

"Silly girl.."

And this was the second time that Souji actually smiled.

"It is not like my father is Deboss or some monster that will eat me up~"

"Achoo~!"

And yeap, Amy kinda sneezed onto Souji's face.

"Uh..."

"It's ok Amy-chan~"

"Souji- Achoo~!"

"Let's go back to your house, shall we? Amy-chan?"

* * *

"Achoo~! Achoo~!"

"I see your illness is not getting any better?"

"..."

"Never mind, I'll make some tea for you."

"Wait! Souji-kun! You know how to make tea?"

"Yeah. It's kinda easy to be honest."

"You're not doing anything funny right? Like doping me or.."

"WHA- NO! OF COURSE NOT!"

"Whoops~"

* * *

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes. Thank you so much Souji-kun.."

"Amy-chan."

"Yes Souji-kun?

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead~"

"Why do you always stay so close to me?"

"..."

Amy turned around, blushing silently~

"Never m-"

"I..."

"Huh?"

"I... Lo.."

As Amy tried to speak, Souji got closer and closer. This really made Amy's face as red as a tomato.

**"I LOVE YOU!"**

"Wha- What?"

"Souji-kun! I am tired of hiding my feelings already! I just don't have the courage to say this. But for this moment, I just want to say this all..."

"Wha- What?"

"I just want to protect you no matter what. I want to be there for you, I want you to smile always and and..."

And Amy broke into tears..

At this moment, Souji came over and hugged Amy tightly.

"_Amy-chan. I love you too.."_

'So- Souj-"

"I don't understand but I don't want you to protect me. As a duty of a man, it is important to protect his woman no matter what."

"So- Souji-"

"I don't want to see you cry. I want you to smile."

"Souji-kun..."

And so, Souji went over and kissed Amy on the lips softly, letting Amy blush ever further.

"Don't cry. it hurts me to see you cry Amy-chan."

"Souji-kun..."

"And i don't want you to call me Souji-kun anymore, just Souji, Amy~"

"Souji-kun.. I mean Souji~"

"Haha.."

"Wow, i didn't expect you to kiss-"

This time, Souji held her face in his hands and gave Amy a second, passionate kiss.

And then, Amy just closed her eyes slowly, and let herself enjoy in this slow and passionate kiss.

...

And finally, Amy brought herself away from Souji's lips as Souji tucked Amy into bed.

"It's time for me to leave then."

"Bye, Souji-kun."

"It's Souji, Amy.."

"Ok, Souji~"

"Goodnights~"

And so, the lights went off.

-End-


End file.
